


your lips keep trying to speak, but you just can't find the words

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [33]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you like him? Guy's a fucking moose." </p><p>	"Yes, but he's a cute moose. My moose. Make all boy moose go hwahhhhh."</p><p>Title taken from We Own The Night by Lady Antebellum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your lips keep trying to speak, but you just can't find the words

They're better. Not back to where they were but better and that's a start. Tonight's victory has helped. They're all riding the high of a win, walking the short distance back to the hotel in a slightly giggly group. He doesn't quite make sense of something Belt shouts, but whatever it is, it makes Hunter whoop right along with him before galloping past Angel and springing onto the kid's back. Belt stumbles but manages to right himself and keeps moving, Pence's toes dragging along the ground behind him.

"Why do you like him? Guy's a fucking moose." 

"Yes, but he's a cute moose. My moose. Make all boy moose go hwahhhhh." Angel grins, shoving Vogelsong's shoulder.

"Puff puff pass Pagan." 

“It's from Princess Diaries.” Penny pipes up. He then frowns and sighs, shaking his head. “It's Belt's fault I know that.”

There's the discussion of going out and partying but in the end, they end up splitting and going their separate ways. Belt and Penny depart with the intention of finding seafood. Vogey catches a squealing Ryder from Zito's wife, sweeping him into his arms and smooching his cheek. He'd said something earlier about Nicole sending the midget out and Amber picking him up from the airport. Moral support after the breakup and all and fuck does Angel love that woman because from the way he's beaming, this is exactly what Vogey needs.

Ryder makes scrambling arms towards him, squealing “Uncle Angel!” and Angel takes him, slinging him over his shoulder and thumping his back to hear him giggle. “My little friend! You must be tired but tomorrow, maybe we get ice cream, yes?”

“Ice cream!”

Vogelsong looks like he wants to be mad about being his ice cream authority being usurped but he's smiling too big to manage annoyance. He takes Ryder back after passing the kid off to Blanco, then Belt and then Penny for their turns at hugs, tucking the boy into the crook of his arm and carrying him into the elevator. His cheek is pressed against the mass of curls and he looks so supremely happy that it actually makes Angel have to wipe his eyes.

He's brought back to reality by a crash, presumably caused by the tangled bodies of the Awkward Brothers SFO show in the floor. There's an overturned table and a basket of fake flowers on the floor. There's a disapproving look from someone Angel presumes is the manager and Pence is scrambling to his feet and righting the table, babbling apologies.

The woman's only five feet tall if that and Pence is staring at his shoes like a chastised child, hands shoved into his pockets. Angel tenses when he notes Bochy and Righetti watching them but Bochy only looks amused as he raises his cellphone and snaps a picture.

When he's finally apologized out, Pence shuffles back over to Angel and leans into him as they take the elevator up. Gregor scans for an elevator camera before leaning up and kissing the both of them. “Let's go to my room. We'll go to bed, I'll make you feel better.”

“Jackpot.”

***

While Ryan thinks that it would have been easier just to send Ryder along with him when he left this morning, he can accept that it _was_ an extremely early flight. Instead, he just enjoys the surprise and thinks of just how much he still loves Nicole. She's too good to him by half. It doesn't surprise him that he almost can't get him up to the hotel room. His boy loves his 'uncles' and his friends love Ryder. He grins at Angel's offer of ice cream. It's convenient, he was going to take Ryder to the zoo tomorrow anyway and he'd planned on dragging the outfielders out with him, maybe Penny and Belt as well.

By the time they reach the room, Ryder is half asleep on his shoulder. When he gets the door open, he sees to it that Ryder washes his face and behind his ears, brushes his teeth. He dresses him in his ninja turtles pajamas and gets him tucked into bed. He reads a chapter of Anne of Green Gables like they do every night, still in Spanish because he's not going to screw with Ryder's routine just because he's having trouble with Melky.

He presses a kiss to the curls and says good night, turning the lights off and retreating into the corner with his phone. He checks his email and returns messages, texts Nicole thanking her again for sending their boy out and promising he's going to make all of this up to her. He sends a text to the outfielders and the others telling them about the plans for the zoo, pleased when he gets replies almost immediately that exhibit agreement and enthusiasm.

He saves the message from Melky for last. It's simple, just three words.

Melky: I miss you.

He hesitates, looking at it and worrying his lip. He's not as angry as he was. Still hurt, still feeling cheated and betrayed but he thinks he can move forward. Well. No question then.

Ryan: Miss you too.

Melky: Still mad at me?

Ryan: A lot. Mad, hurt, feel cheated. 

Melky: I'm sorry.

Ryan: I know you are.

Melky: Are we over?

Ryan: No. But we're not going to be okay for a while.

Melky: I know. I know it will take work but I will work. I will do whatever it takes.

Ryan: I'm going to get an apartment.

Melky: That's fair.

Melky: Call me?

There's no question. Melky picks up on the second ring and he sounds breathless. There's a dozen emotions warring in his voice and all he's said is hello.

“Hey. I um, I can only talk for a minute. Nik sent Ryder out for me, he's asleep.”

“How is he? I miss him.”

“Good. He asked about you, I think he misses you too.” Ryan answers softly, glancing over at the bed. His boy is sound asleep. He decides to dive straight in. “I'm going to get an apartment. I think we're going to have to slow down for a while... baby steps. It's not over but it's not going to get better right away.”

“I understand that. I'm... I'm happy you're even giving me the chance. I was terrified that I would lose you.”

“Until Pence told me earlier that I wasn't exactly Mr. Perfect either, I thought you would too.” Ryan confesses. “He put some things in perspective.”

“I knew I liked that moose.”

“Yeah, speaking of that, you missed something earlier. Look, I need to get some sleep. I'll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay. I love you.” Melky says, almost desperately. Ryan says nothing and he can hear Melky audibly swallowing. “I know you probably can't say it back yet but I do.”

“G'night Melky.”

“Good night.”


End file.
